Sex Kitten
by Dajypop
Summary: Reno's a sex addict, and tarnishing Rude's good name. What will Rude have to say/do about it? AU. RudeReno Main. Side VincentReno, TsengRufus
1. Kitty Play Time

**Title: Sex Kitten**

**Author: Lacey**

**Ratin': M**

**Pairin': Rude X Reno**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Summary: Reno's a sex addict, and tarnishing Rude's good name. What will Rude have to say/do about it?**

**Warnin's: AU. Reno's a catboy, the whole crew are high school students, and there are some KH people involved as well. Reno's POV.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter One: Kitty Play Time**

He was always so prim and proper. He was the kid comin' to class in suits, the goody-two-shoes who was so good he was permitted to wear sunglasses in the buildin'. He had no hair, except for on his face; a gotee that was both irresistable and a little too nerdy for my tastes. The guy was nothin' like his name; the exact opposite, and it bothered me. Maybe that was why I always managed to hit him in the face with a ball or somethin' in gym to get those glasses off. Once, though, I actually hurt him; the glass shoved into his eyebrow and now he has a scar from it. We've been in class together for years; ever since I could remember. He's always tried to get me to be good, too, but that just won't fly with me. I'm a guy who lives on impulse; I should have been named Vegas instead of Reno. And he probably should have been named "Polite" instead of Rude. It just doesn't fit him.

Currently, he's in my Anatomy class. To be honest, I'm more focused on his boner, instead of whatever bone we were supposed to be learnin'. Well, of course, he didn't have one yet, but I'd get that done quickly enough. We sat side by side at a black-topped table for two, and I let my fluffy red tail flop into his lap. He doesn't turn his head and look at me, but I see the whites of his eyes change to a bright green as he turns them on me. I smirk sexily and whisper somethin' soft and sultry after lickin' my lips with a purr.

"Sorry pardner. 'as a mind of it's own." I can tell my tongue had grown thick, because I cut off my 'h's when I get too into a thought. I give him my most intense green-eyed stare, but all he does is shift his attention back to the teacher. A slight pout falls onto my lips; I'm about to say somethin', but he cuts me off.

"Stop usin' your orbicular oris on me, Ren." When I glance back at him, his head actually turned to face me. I grin like the Cheshire Cat and lean against him.

"Kittyyy~ wants to plaaa~aaayyy~" I purr, and I feel him straighten.

"We're in class, Reno. Can't you wait for one of your regulars?" Because everyone knows I'm a bit of a whore. But that isn't my fault. Especially not right now, because...well...I'm kinda sorta in heat, and that's never fun. At least, it isn't fun to sit through class with. My tail managed to slink into the other's pants, and it takes him a minute before he realizes somethin' furry against those washboard abs, makin' me drool a little to myself. While he tries to pull it out, he finds that I'm suddenly leanin' all over him, purrin' and mewlin' happily.

"Mr. Poole, would you like to take your newfound relationship outside?" The teacher asked at the front, leavin' the other slightly flushed.

"I have no relationship with this one." He grumbled, makin' me melt. I stood up, tuggin' him to his feet.

"We'll be right back, Mrs. Langsteen." I reply, tuggin' him forcefully out of the room. As soon as we're in the hallway, I hop up onto his waist and cling, kissin' at his lips. He seems hesitant at first, but soon I have him meltin' at my touch, and I love every second of it. I drink up the smell of him, his taste, all of it. To be quite honest, I'm bein' driven wilder than I ever have, and it's all because I'm finally gettin' somethin' previously untouchable.

My hands slide down his chest inside his black suit jacket, playin' with two already hardened nubs and feelin' a bit of somethin' different.

"Not as pure as snow, are ya, big guy?" I bite out as he digs his face into the pale column of my neck, makin' me grunt and grind my hips into that perfect stomach. It's almost like I wanna fuck his belly button, but I'd much rather see the lovely spikes shoved through his nipples. Hopefully I'll discover more piercin's as I go along. I begin to unbutton his shirt, pushin' at the overcoat, but he stills my hands.

"Bathroom." He croaks, and I can tell this is probably his first sexual experience, at least in a long time. I don't think he's ever been with anyone before me, though, and that makes me feel special, to be honest. He carries me the few yards it is to the bathroom, and the whole time I'm chewin' on a slightly pierced ear, drivin' him nuts. My own are twitchin' and my tail is still in his pants, and the more I work him, the rougher he becomes. Once inside the bathroom, he nearly slams me up against the door, pullin' me down to grind against me. I purr in pleasure and knowin'; he's nowhere near little, and I'm swearin' there's a foot long in there, and I can't wait to eat it all up.

He's got me moanin' and one of those strong hands are pinnin' my thin wrists to the door, holdin' them above my head. I wanna undress him, but he's just too strong for me in this state. I writhe and beg, but soon I have no reccolection of the words leavin' my lips. To be honest, I think he's just listenin' to me ramble while feastin' upon my neck and part of my shoulder like some hungry, hormone-crazed vampire. But not those stupid sparkly ones; he's all man, no hint of stupid daydreams anywhere near him.

He's untouchable, and somehow I'm all on him; I feel a hand slip between us and glance down as long as I dare. I see him unbuttonin' his shirt and finally he lets my arms free, keepin' me on the wall with a knee firmly placed between my legs as he pushes the black jacket to the floor. As I ground upon it, though, I heard the sexiest growl leave his throat, and I nearly came on contact when he brought that knee up harder. Once that second shirt was unbuttoned and slid to the floor, my breath hitched; that body was fuckin' gorgeous, the tie around his neck welcoming, and I just knew I had to do somethin'. My lips and tongue moved quickly for a pierced nipple. I hear a loud gasp from above and a sexy growl before I'm dropped to my knees and I feel somethin' incredibly hard against my cheek.

"Suck it." He orders, and I feel my whole body light on fire. I begin to pop the button on his pants but he stops me, pinnin' both of my hands to his rigid stomach. Blinkin' a little, I look up at him and he speaks again. "With your mouth." A moan leaves me at the thought, and I begin to work his dress pants off with my lips and teeth, purrin' at the feelin' of his hot, pulsin' cock stabbin' me in the neck. Once he lets them fall on their own, I tug down his boxers and gasp; that chocolatey cock I'd been dreamin' about for the past ten minutes is perfect. Nice and thick, hard as a rock and weepin' for me, twitchin' little wet kisses as I breathed upon it.

"/Suck/." What a demandin' one, he is. I tease the head a little with my tongue, and he finally takes notice of the round tongue-stud I possess. I grin wide, laughin' slightly to myself as I suck gently, eyes closin'. His hands move to the door and I know he has to hold himself up; I'm workin' him just how I'm sure he likes. It takes a moment, but I turn on the other bit to my tongue rin' and he realized that, as I pushed it against him, it vibrated.

I gently work it all over the head, even up under a little, until I taste a heavy, steady flow of precum against my tongue. I smirk, movin' down even more, but he yanks me back by my vibrant hair, forcin' me to cry out.

"Stop." He must have said it a few times, because he sounded a little unhappy that I hadn't obeyed him. Lickin' my lips as he pulls me up, I give him the best smile I can muster and he crashes his lips and teeth against mine. I feel a collision and I gasp into it, mouth openin' for him as he grinds forward, pushin' on against my own ragin' hard-on. He gasps a little, and I know what he felt through my pants.

"Are you pierced everywhere?" Well, close to it.

"Almost, Pardner. Got a problem with it?" When he shook his head, I simply grinned and moved my hands down to tug my pants off, but once more, he stopped me. He tugged my belt all the way out of the loops on my pants, then dropped it to the floor. My baggy britches fell to the floor, and I can tell goin' commando isn't somethin' he expected; but he should have. Underwear with a tail is difficult and just far too much work for someone like me; it isn't like I need them all that often. I toe off my shoes and hop up against the wall, pushin' our groins together. Then, I let out a sweet purr. "Take me, pardner~!" I demand, and its his turn to smirk.

He suddenly pushes in without any kind of preparation, and I love it. I'm sure he can tell, too. My head thumps against the door and a low moan leaves my lips, only to be vaccuumed up by his rough mouth. My body was shakin'; it had been too long for me since my last romp, and now I was bein' litterally driven insane while he drove into me like some kind of crazed piston. It took us a good while before we both decided that just this was not enough. I began to bounce on him as he thrusted, and he worked a hand over my cock; it was weepin' for his attention, and now it was perfectly happy to have someone touchin' it again.

My hips were rockin' like some kind of concert, and I swear it only got better from there. I suddenly screamed out, jagged nails diggin' into the other's black shirt. Black. That would be bad in only a moment. I began to tug on that suit jacket, trying to push it away, get rid of it...and then I noticed the tie. I had to try hard to get my tinglin' fingers to untie the damned thing; I've never been good with those. Ties, not my fingers. My fingers are amazing, most times; it's just when I'm so close like this, I lose my nerve and they lose their touch.

"R-ruuuuu~!" It's all I can get out before I push the tie away and groan, crying out my release as I slam my eyes shut. He keeps going, but I feel him shaking to keep his thrusts even instead of erratic. I can also tell he wants to come, but he won't let himself. As he keeps going, I soon find that he can hold it off fairly well. It takes a good three or four minutes before I feel the tinklin' of something inside me and all of a sudden, he blasts my prostate hard. Another scream leaves me, and my crazed body slams forward into his, my release blasting over his shirt hard enough to hit and splash off his chin.

I'm pretty well settled against him, as we sink to the floor, panting in a pile of heavy limbs and heads. We kiss again; a gentle one, this time, something with far too much commitment shining in it than I really like to think about. I never thought he'd want to use me for more than what he'd just done to me, and it kind of hits me as odd. Who would want to be in love with a ho?

"Reno." I hear him whisper after a moment, and my ears twitch, eyes looking up at him.

"Mm?" I purr, licking my lips and smirk.

"Meet me here after school today." Little would I know that he would try to drive me absolutely crazy tonight. And not in the way I'd prefer, either.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**AN: Okay, so…here's yet another chapter story on the way from Lacey. Hopefully this one will be fun for you all, and nobody minds my jump from Kingdom Hearts to Final Fantasy. :3 Well, don't think I'm going to stop on that, and I even have chapter seven of Anatomy in the works at the moment. I just have so many projects that is may take a bit longer for me to get it up. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Reviews are like catnip to my cat; I need them to channel all the ghosts in my basement. :3 So please I can has? 8D**


	2. Serious Business

**AN: Okay, here's chapter two! I'm on fire today. I felt the need to write more about these two, and take a little vacation from KH. I don't know why, but I just need a little bit of a different take on something for a moment. Don't get mad, guys, and please don't flame this story because you think it's stupid. I'm going to be doing a lot of explaining in this chapter, from a different POV. **

**Warnings: Rude POV. ALSO, a special warning just for my Lizzieface, in case you are reading this story. This chapter has implied Reno and that black haired guy. It's actually pretty central to the story, but if you don't want to read it, skip this chapter. **

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter Two: Serious Business**

I knew I shouldn't have done it. Ever since we left the bathroom, I've been getting odd looks. From the sounds of it, everyone in the whole school heard Reno, and they all knew it was I who had been grunting the entire time. I remember that something similar to this happened to a classmate of mine; his name is Vincent Valentine. He was always such a good kid; well, he was quiet and paid a lot of attention to his class work, he was friends with Cloud and kept the blond out of trouble with the Rept boys. However, once Reno strut into his life, it all went downhill from there.

Vincent became some kind of addict to the redhead, according to rumor. He had also become some kind of druggie and he was always drunk on the weekends. His whole social life was cut up into tiny pieces and he was looked down upon by teachers. It didn't matter what good feat he performed in class, what he did for someone; no, all that mattered was that he had Reno around a good deal of the time, and didn't seem to realize that the boy wasn't quite faithful to him.

I vowed to be different. I wasn't about to let Reno's reputation walk all over mine; I was a straight A student, I was the main lighting guy for the Drama department, I was a friend and body guard to Rufus Shinra, and there was no person in the school who would dare mess with me, because even if they were larger than me, I was stronger. I was always stronger.

And that made me sure that I could conquer this new challenge; I just had to rope Reno into line. However, I was fully aware this would be like trying to get my sister's cat to take a bath; he'd go kicking and screaming, hissing and clawing, and I'd just have to suffer through it. If we were going to both be happy, he'd probably have to hate me, first. And while I never really like to be on anyone's bad side, I know that I have to do _something_ before he completely ruins his life and drags mine down into the ocean with him.

I'd thought about him all day, to be honest. Everything about him was worthy of keeping; he had wonderful skills in the bedroom, sure, but he was also sharp as Hell and clever enough to get his way when anything arose. He was the most optimal person I knew who could pull something like that off. He could ask me for a diamond ring; at first I know I would deny it to him, but after a while of persistent persuasion, I know even _my_ high walls would crumble and I would give in. He may be a bit of a whore, but he isn't a dumb one, that's for sure.

In fact, I've seen him do more than that; he has a problem with authority, so he's cracked off comebacks and angry rhetorical questions at teachers and students alike. Anyone who looks down on Reno usually ends up with a face full of spines; if he wants to be, he can be positively vicious, and if anyone knew that, it was Vincent. I mean, who else had had their life ruined this bad by Reno? No one. So I decided to talk to him; I found him sitting by himself during lunch, wearing a tight black shirt and the baggiest pair of Tripp pants I have ever seen, laced all over with chains and straps. I sit with my uniform lunch and give him a nod of acknowledgement; he returns it with a small grunt.

"Are you here to give me shit, too?" Poor guy. He hadn't even been _near_ Reno for weeks and people still gave him trouble over it. It seemed like he'd never get over this, and they'd never let him.

"No." I reply cooly, then push on before he can quip anything back at me, "I want to talk about Reno. Not berate you, and not call you a druggie or a slut. I just want to ask a few questions." To be honest, I want him to tell me what not to do, and I need his advice on this new plan forming in my head. After all, I think I may be right; getting Ren to calm down and stop what it is he's so fond of…I may save more than just myself. Maybe even Vincent would catch a break.

"There is not much to talk about. If I were you, I would back off and get out while you can. And never go to his place. He has an apartment all to himself, and he will lure you there and once you are in, you _are_ stuck. He is kind of like some sort of crazy black hole that sucks you in and you have zero chance of ever clawing your way back out again." I don't think I'd ever heard Vincent speak like that before. His tone was warning, but friendly enough to let me know he cared. He must have heard; they had started things about me already, and I'd only heard a handful of things.

"I just…want to run a few things by you." I spoke slowly, and he waved his hand a little to get me to continue. "Well…what do you think would happen if we…er, I…managed to…'tame' him? Get him to stop doing all of this and…function like everyone else? I mean, there has to be a reason why he's like this…"

The dark-haired male seemed to consider this for a few moments, tapping a finger on his pale lips. He licked them and I realized they were probably chapped. However, my thoughts didn't go much further, stopping when the other piped up, albeit softly.

"Perhaps it could save you. I fear it's far too late for me." He nodded grimly. "But you could try it. I will warn you; he _will_ resist. I…I unsuccessfully tried it, as well. It…did not go anywhere near close to plan. Just be careful, and guard yourself the best you can. He uses ruthless tactics."

"Ruthless tactics?" What kind? What should I look for?

"Well…you will see in a while." He sighed, "I am sure he will try to get out of normal sex, too. He is a bit of a voyeur, and he is also going to want to show you off. Do not let him."

"Alright." He nodded, licking his lips a little and sighing slightly. "I'm meeting him after school in the bathroom—"

"He's going to try for sex." Vincent put in.

"I won't let him. Should I take him somewhere?"

"If you do, do not try a movie theatre."

"Wh—" It sunk in after a moment and I nodded. He could do countless things in movie theatres. Or drive-ins; movies at home it is, then. "What about dinner?"

"Whatever you do, do not sit across from him. Beside may not be a very good idea, either." To be honest, I hadn't even thought of that. I was even vaguely _curious_ as to why I shouldn't sit across from him. There wasn't much Reno could do to me, right?

"Okay. Anything else?" I question, head tilting a little bit. I purse my lips and lick them after a moment of silence, and he shakes his head.

"Okay, recap. Don't go into his house, no movies, at dinner, sit away from him." He supplies, and I nod, getting up.

"Thanks, Vin." He gives a grunt in return, then I hear a word as I begin to retreat down the hallway.

"Be careful, Rude."

The rest of the day, I spent thinking about him. I thought and thought and thought, and eventually, it was time to meet him in the science hallway. So I went to my locker, and then strode to the bathroom. I could have sworn it still smelled of sex.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**AN: Okay, I hope that chapter was good and explained a little bit. Yes, Reno's kind of a heartless whore for now. But hopefully Rudie will be able to bring him around. :3 See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Give Me More, Pretty Please!

**AN: Okay, so…the original third chapter was eaten yesterday, so you'll have to deal with it today. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, here's chapter three. It's almost amazing; it seems I'm sticking to a story! *knocks on wood* But yes, here's the chapter!**

**Warning: Reno's POV, foul language, possible character bashing, mentions of Cleon, Cloudaj, Clack, and Clerith, and the movies listed weren't really out at the same time. :3**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter Three: Give Me More, Pretty Please!**

_Finally_, he comes in. I've been waitin' ever since the beginnin' of last hour. I couldn't believe what all I had done, but it had only taken care of part of the hour. The last fifteen minutes had been a regular, torturous bore, to be completely honest. What's-His-Fuck had left me after thirty minutes of fuckin' fun, leavin' me alone. But, thank _God_ Rude showed up. I wanted my shaved-headed Adonis back in my arms, and, consequently, back in me. However, he had other plans, of course.

"No sex, Ren. I wanna take you somewhere." Okay, get outta school, I'm cool with that. So I follow him down the hallway, sneakin' through the front doors, and to the sexiest damn car I have ever seen in my life. It's sleek, black, and shiny; it almost looked like a brand new Bond-mobile. I nearly came when it was unlocked for us, and I slid into the soft leather seat, nearly moanin' at the feel. I consider just how sexy the Batmobile here was, but soon I hear motorcycle noises in the distance. It's five, so that means Kadaj's 'Band of Brothers' and Vincent and Cloud. The rival gangs are always goin' at it, and it's stupid.

However, thinkin' of Cloud brings new thoughts into my head. He's got such perfect skin, beautiful, soft hair and such pretty eyes. Why hadn't I gotten to him yet, you ask? Because he's stubborn and too busy claimin' he's straight while secretly datin' Leon. If he's goin' to be gay, he needs to just bust out and get away from Aerith; I mean, I've heard he's even kissed Zack before, and, even, the leader of the rival gang he so 'hated'. He's just a silly boy, that's for sure. But he'd be delicious in bed, I'm sure of it. However, while I'm lost in a reverie, Rude realizes somethin' that I fail to.

"Reno…your tail is molestin' me again." He spoke evenly, lookin' at me imploringly through those sunglasses. I sigh a little, tryin' to move my fluffed-up tail.

"So it is…"

"How do you feel about scary movies?" He asks suddenly. I give him a strange look, then speak.

"I like 'em alright. Love the adrenaline rush." Because that can keep goin' for hours.

"Alright. Slasher film, Paranormal Activity, or Funny Games?"

"FUNNY GAMES." That movie looked so good, anyway. He chuckled.

"Funny Games it is, then." And we took off, drivin' towards the movie theater. I figured that he'd be a bit wiser to that since I'd seen him talkin' to Vinny today, but maybe he just avoided the topic. He probably doesn't think I can do anythin' durin' a scary movie; he'll be proven wrong, that's for sure. As we drive, I begin to phase out just about anythin', starin' out the window at the rapidly passin' scenery. It's almost pretty, until I realize that it's just nasty, flat land with gross weeds and trees growin' up everywhere. I sigh a bit in displeasure; why can't we live somewhere beautiful?

I mutter a bit to myself before he catches on and starts to talk to me.

"So, Reno…what's goin' on tonight?"

"I'm supposed to eat dinner with the ol' Bitch." That's my nice term for my mother. She's a single parent, and I applaud her for the most part, but she's a shit-tastic mother. I mean, she doesn't cook or clean, she's way too above that. But when you ask her about my choice of a hobby? She goes all over-protective mom on me and won't shut up about all sorts of stupid things that won't happen to me. It's always 'AIDS this' and 'Syphilis that' with her. It's really, _really_ lame. I mean, seriously; I don't have anythin', and I won't get anythin'. I'm smarter than that.

"Oh…I was hopin' to take you out tonight…steal you all night." I grin; anythin's better than goin' home to mom.

"I don't mind skippin' out on it. I mean, seriously, mom's a bore." I pause, then lean over against him at a stop light. "So, what about sex?"

"What about it?"

"When?"

"Not for a while."

"Durin' the movie?"

"No."

"Aww, come _on_!"

"No, Reno."

"But _Rudieee_~!"

"No."

"Fine. After the movie?"

"Try after dinner."

"But! That's such a _long time_!" I'd be without for hours, and that would be bad news for Rude. When he kicks the car back into gear and we start goin' again, he shrugs.

"You can hold it. It isn't like it'll kill you to have a nice date." Yes, yes it will. I'll die of under-exposure, that's for sure. I mean, seriously, it'll kill me. I'll just die. _Die_, I tell you!

But then the thought hits me; date. Date. _Date_. That means he's willin' to spend money on me. And if he has money for this car…he's got money to spoil me rotten. This just might prove to be a good thing. I sigh, then smirk a bit.

"Okay, fine. I'll wait." Well, that's what he thinks, anyway. I'll probably still end up tryin' in the theatre. It'll be great; I mean, seriously, I can really just cut loose in the dark. It isn't all that hard. I mean, seriously, I can handle sex just about anywhere. I just hope he's ready to deal with me, because he's gonna be dealin' for a while, yet. Oh, this will be too fun. Wayyyyyy too much fun. I grin secretly, emerald eyes sparklin' with mischief. I just know that he's goin' to cave before the night's over.

"Reno?"

"Mm?" I purr seductively, probably lookin' rather over-sexed as I turn to him.

"Your tail?" Oh, right. I pull the fluff-monster into my lap, blushin' slightly; I'm sure my stark red marks under my eyes are havin' a hard time standin' out, now.

He snorts a little, shakin' his head and I grin even wider; I probably look akin to the Cheshire Cat, now, my ears twitchin' and perked up and my already fluffy tail poofed out, that look on my face like I'm about to commit murder and _love_ it.

Once we arrive at the theater, we found a parkin' space and we got out, headin' to the buildin' itself. Once we have our tickets and some popcorn and two drinks, we head into the actual theater. Findin' the perfect seat, I scared a few people out of it and pushed up the arm rest between the two seats, makin' Rude lay out on it and open up his legs. I snuggle up between them, closin' my eyes and purrin' against his chest. I'm already obnoxiously hard and I feel the need to try and get Rude that way as well. I push against him and nibble at his nipples through his shirt.

"Reno." The tone of the other's voice is low, warnin', and slightly husky. That grin simply returns and I smirk soon after.

"Mm?"

"No." He pushes my head up and turns me around so that I'm on my back against his chest, and I choose to simply rub my rear against his crotch. He grabs a handful of my tail fluff and I purr a moan out. He tugs it harshly and I yowl, tryin' hard not to moan. It felt good; stupid heat, turnin' me into even _more_ of a little sex demon.

I growl when he stops and moves to kiss and nibble at my ears; he's only makin' it worse for himself. And I have a feelin' he knows that he's just teasin' me brutally. I never knew he was so mean; I mean, I never would have guessed that he could actually take after his name sometimes! It almost amazed me. He groaned gently and pushed his hips into mine, and I could tell somethin' was wakin' up, ready to say hello. I close my eyes and suddenly, he stops.

"Rude..?"

"Movie's starting." Damn him. Damn him to _Hell_. I'll kill him. _Kill_ _him_. But…he still looks kind of cute, so I let it go. The movie lasts far longer than I think it needs to, and when it finally goes off, I'm ready to beat the heads in of the girls behind us with a golf club or two. I can't stand them, and I want them to shut their faces already. Who knew Tifa and Yuffie were such yaoi tards? They had been squealin' ever since they realized what Rude and I had been doin' before the start of the movie, and even durin' the scary parts of it, they were payin' more attention to us. I wanted to claw their faces off and rip out their eyeballs, hopefully effectively killin' them. Or, at least, killin' their social lives.

I mean, I'm pretty sure if you're lackin' eyes and a face, nobody really wants to hang out with you. Right? Right. I sigh, gettin' up awkwardly and wrigglin' around.

"Ruuuude~! Take me to the bathroom and have your naughty way with meee~" I whine, pushin' into him once he stands up. It's at this moment that I realize that we hadn't ever touched the popcorn. I smirk; he wasted money on me already.

"You can go pee, but I'm not touchin' you anymore until after dinner." I sigh; meanie. He takes the fun out of it. I mean, seriously; where's the fun in bein' in a movie theater if you actually sit there and watch the movie? What a snore-fest.

He pulls me along behind him, abandonin' the food and drinks for the chill of the outside. I shudder and pull closer to him, and he removes his suit jacket and places it around my shoulders. I smile a bit; I already had somethin' on, but I was glad for the extra comfort. A small smirk is on my lips as I climb back into the car, shiverin' at the cold seats. He almost immediately turns on the heat and we shiver and shudder until it warms up, and soon we're nice and toasty, wrapped in a blanket of warm air.

We start drivin', and he speaks.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"…McDonald's. It's faster."

"Olive Garden it is, then."

"I said _Mickey D's_!" I snarl in return, eyes narrowin'.

"I'm taking you somewhere nice." He didn't seem to know why he wanted to spend so much money on me, but after a little bit, I didn't mind all that much anymore. I just shrug and sink into the seat with a pout.

"Orbicular Oris, Reno." He scolds with a chuckle, but I just ignore him. He's stupid and mean and I just want to eat and go fuck. Hey, that sounds like a good, fun game. I grin; we should totally play that later.

When we finally arrive, we get in and have to wait nearly an hour before we can actually go eat. I'm nearly ready to explode, and I know I've been all up on him, dancin' and touchin' to my heart's content. He won't touch back, but at least I can feel him over and make him horny, too. We both deserve to suffer.

As we get into the seats, finally, he sits across from me. _Perfect_. Under the table cloth, he can't tell that I slip off one of my shoes, and slowly a black-socked foot sneaks up his inner calf, then pushes against his thigh. I see him stiffen a little and a warnin' growl of my name leaves his lips, but I ignore it. I'm a pro at footsie, and I feel my toes rub against somethin' hard and clearly defined. A smirk on my lips, I continue to play him without really lookin' suspicious to anyone else. I'm starin' into the menu, decidin' which soup and salad I want, because it's the cheapest thing on the menu. However, after decidin' on an endless pasta bowl instead, Shrimp scampi, I look up.

"What are you gettin', dearest?" I change my voice to be sickenin'ly sweet and innocent, and I know he sees straight through my rouse.

"I'm getting the Chicken Marsala." He chokes out through gritted teeth, and I smile triumphantly. I couldn't have asked for a better moment. As we slowly sit through dinner, I start to feel somethin' weird along my thighs. I then notice his foot is pushin' against me as well. I suppose two _can_ play at this game, and I permit him lettin' me purr and moan gently around my pasta for a while, appearin' to just have some kind of food gasm. It's too delicious not to, after all. I always loved Olive Garden's food. It was just far too good for its own good.

By the time we got done with dinner, it was like all Hell broke loose. Rude paid with probably too many bills and he practically shoved them at the waitress, yellin' a 'keep the change' as we ran out the door. Once outside, we both kissed each other roughly and held on tight, before rapidly makin' our way to the car. Once there, we touched and rubbed best we could as he pulled out of the parkin' lot and roared down the street, headin' off down the street.

"My place is—"

"We're going to my house. My parents aren't home, won't be till late." And I knew he was an only child. Unlike him, I did the right kind of research; I learned more about him that would help me out.

Once we got to the house, we both jumped out of the car, and he left it runnin'. After poppin' back in to shut it off and grab his keys, we both nearly ran to the door. Once there, he began to kiss me again as he unlocked the door and we crashed to the floor when it fell open; he'd had me pinned to it and forgot not to open it until we pulled back. Once on the floor, he crawled away and I followed suit, and both of us kicked the door shut while headin' for a dark livin' room. This would be fun.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**AN: Okay, so, here's the third chapter. Fourth should be up tomorrow, then. :3 Hopefully, if I can get a computer tomorrow..**


	4. Face Down, Ass Up

**AN: Okay, I know it's been a while since I wrote this, but now I'm pretty sure you guys will be glad for a next. You can thank Remy, my beta, for that one, because she was reading it and decided there needed to be more, so...here's some more. :3 I hope you guys don't mind another sex chapter, but with Reno...it's hard not to have them, at least for me. So...there.**

**Warnings: Rude's POV, sexiness, amazing stuff**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Face Down, Ass Up**

Watching Reno crawl across the floor before me on its own is a sexy thing. The way that rump moves, it's pure poetry in motion, and the addition of that tail swishing and up in the air, exposing his ass even more to me, made it even more of a delicious sight for my eyes to feast upon.I couldn't stop myself, he reached the couch and began to pull up onto it, and I reached out and grabbed myself a handful of firm, taught rear. He purrs in delight and crawls up onto the couch, legs spread and he pulled a move I've always thought was pretty arousing; face down, ass up.I growl and pounce onto the couch and shove my hips into that tempting rear, grinding hard. The delicious moan this earned made me do it over and over for a little while. His body shook brilliantly beneath me as I shoved his chest and part of his stomach down into the couch as well, his hands moving back to undo his dark pants. Soon, they come down and he grinds his bare bum against me; he's got me wrapped around his little finger, now. Those loud yowls are very had to ignore. He's like a cat in heat as he flips himself around, laying there and reaching between his legs, positioned on both sides of my own, his hands on my button and popping it swiftly; the dress pants were coming off. I take my time tugging his pants off, from the knees down.

"Nnn...Ruuude~!" He moans, wantonly moving his hips toward my half-exposed cock. I stand to toe off my shoes and let my pants and underwear fall to the floor in a heap. He whines and folds himself nearly in half and then over again to hang off the couch and bring me to his lovely, warm, wet mouth. If I wasn't diamond hard already, I certainly was, no. That perilous tongue, pierced through with a vibrating ring I had experienced earlier, begins to push hungrily against my slit, his mouth wanting more but his tongue wanting to taste cum. From the way I feel it trail down the head and then following the vein throbbing downward, I know he plans on bringing me off like this, first. I feel release rapidly approaching and I try to hold off as long as I can, but with that ring on the base of my member and those hands rubbing my balls it doesn't take long before I give the tale-tell shudder and groan, spilling into his hot, waiting mouth, deep in his throat. Something about it makes me look down at him in awe; he's the first I've ever heard of that can swallow so deep, and I know I'm blushing as I take a gander at those hungry emerald eyes. He gives a soft whimper as I pull back, and I slip from his lips with a wet 'pop'. At this time, I take the liberty of removing my shirt and jacket, letting it fall with my pants. Reno takes a hint and his hit the floor as well; that way we don't mess them up.

"Mmm...pardner, whatcha gonna do about _me_?" He purrs, moving back against the couch and laying out, mewling gently. I move to my knees and he rolls onto his side, back facing me. "Nope~ Wrong answer. You gotta involve my ass, babe." He drawls, licking his lips and giving me a mischievious look. I copy that face and push him onto his stomach, licking along his ass until I get to the base of his tail. He turns his eyes on me and I grin darkly, licking my lips before taking a bite at it, not minding the fur in my mouth when he screams in pleasure, his arms pushing his torso up but keeping his hips firmly planted on the couch. I bite my way down to the tip, sucking and biting at it constantly while I move to grind on his rump nice and hard; he loves it, I know. He purred and moaned gently as I played at it, tugging hard at his tail as I push, finally, against his entrance.

"Ahh...Ru-rude! Gi-gimme that _big, thick cock_." It twitched upon hearing all the nice things Reno had to say about it.

"Want it prep--" He cuts me off.

"Dammit, Rude, just _fuck me_~!" Without thinking, I plunge in to the hilt and wait a moment, only to get a disgruntled, "_MOVE_!" that spurred me into motion. My hips rocked languidly against the pale man beneath me, but soon that wasn't good enough. He was begging for more, and finally I shoved him back into the couch, almost smothering him as I began to really drive into him, making sure to get him to yowl and purr like that as I tug on his tail, as well, spiraling him into an abyss he can't so easily come out of. And then I suddenly realize we're in the living room of my parents house, on the couch.

"_SHIT_ ." I grab the base of Reno's cock and suddenly we're standing, and I laboriously lumber into the kitchen. At least I could clean the floor, right? We collapse onto the pretty printed tiles and I'm back to humping him into submission, asserting my dominance with a heavy hand on his head, shoving him down into the floor and really letting him have it. I've covered all of my bases, and within seconds he's coming all over the floor, splattering it and I'm quick to follow; he's still so tight, and he only gets _tighter_. It's amazing, really.

We both end up panting on the kitchen floor, hiding among the cabinets for now. I'm just glad I saved the couch, or else we'd be in some serious shit. My mom...well, she's not really going to like me being gay. Definitely not. And dad...will obey her every whim, because she's got him _whipped_. Hopefully, though, we won't have to deal with either of them until Reno leaves. I hear someone's phone vibrating to a tune in the living room and slowly I pull off of my redhead. Apparently he recognized the beat or something because he made his way off to the living room and came back with a cheap flip-phone. He checks the text and the change in his expression is enough to pull a frown onto my features.

"'M sorry, pardner, but I'm gonna have to be goin'." He sighs, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask patiently, giving him a gentle, caring smile. Of course, Reno finds a way to turn my innocent, nice gesture into something sexual.

"Can I blow you again on the way?" He really _is_ an addict.

"No, Reno, I don't need to crash my car." Because Jenova knows that that mouth is way too distracting for its own good; I'd be driving perfectly on the wrong side of the road, and breech over into the concrete of the sidewalk. We'd end up pinned to a tree or messed all over the median. I didn't want to take any lived, but with that pout, ("Orbicular oris, Reno.") I'm sure he's only thinking of himself. "Fine, but only in the parking lot of your apartments, and only in park. But before we leave, I have to clean your mess."

"It's not that bad of a mess, is it?" He questions, looking down at me; I'm still on the floor. It's now that I notice he brought our clothes together in a bunch. This is what I hate about school uniforms; we can't easily differentiate our jackets or shirts, but pants are easy; mine are specially tailored to fit..well, _me_. So he tosses me my pants and a shirt and jacket, and the only tie. I get into my pants and unders just fine, but when it comes time for shirts, I find mine is the right size only if I don't move my arms or attempt to button it. I glance at Ren and see his problem is the same, but a different twist. My jacket is a big baggy on him and his hands miss the opening of the sleeves by about five or six inches. We switch shirts and jackets, then find shoes. Once we're both fully dressed, I move back to clean up our mess and can feel Reno's eyes burning a hole into my ass as it moves with the cleaning motions. Soon, the floor is clean and we're on our way towards Reno's place.

"So, pardner...what's the plan for tomorrow?" He purrs, looking at me with a devilish grin.

"We're going to go all four first hours without sex. I'll pleasure you all you want during lunch." I can see his jaw drop in my peripherals. "And if you have sex while we're not supposed to, I won't touch you until Friday." Because it was Wednesday today. I catch a pout, "Reno..."

"I know, I know. 'Orbicular Oris'." He rolls his eyes, "What _is_ that, anyway? I thought we were still on bones."

"You just wish we'd learn about _boners_, Ren. We're working on facial muscles. The Orbicular Oris makes it possible for you to pout." Which he does even more, now. "Ren, stop it."

"Hey, I can do what I want." He replied; I can tell he's getting testy with me. Reno and that temper of his; it's like a wildfire. "Turn here." I do, and soon we're at his apartments, and I pull into the spot he directs me to. I think I've seen the car beside us before, but I let it go. I'm pretty sure he's full-on _pissed_ at me, now, because he no longer wants to wrap that luscious tongue around me. He opens up the door and begins to get out, but I tug him back by the shirt collar. I give him a long, hard, bruising kiss, and by the time I pull away, he's panting and purring, leaning against my shoulder.

"Night, night, Rudie~" He smiles before getting out and heading upstairs to his apartment. The light's already on, but I don't think much of it. Maybe I should have. I get back home, and my parents have beaten me back. I smile as I enter; mom's making something good, I can smell it, and I feel the food in my stomach shift to make room for new friends.

"Babeh! Oh, Rude, babeh! C'mere and give Momma some sugah~!" Oh, Jenova, how I love mom. I move over, hug her and peck her cheek, then move over to dad for our 'manly handshake'. There's a huge difference between them both. Dad's so white he makes paper jealous, and Momma's all African. She isn't sterotypical _all_ the time, but I'm sure everyone has their moments. Like dad, when he dances. I'm glad I got those abilities from my Momma.

"Charlie!" She screeches suddenly, when the cabinet door squeaks as she opens it. "What did I tell ya 'bout that damn door?!" I see Dad get up before he needs to and make his way to the garage. When he returns, he has his carpenter's things ready, even though all he needs is WD-40.

"I'm on it, dear!" And so went the night, my large mother ordering labor from the thin, pasty man that is my father. I love them both, really, they just make things so damn difficult sometimes. But, at least, they didn't notice the quickly cleaned mess on the floor.

* * *

**AN: Alright, took two days of working but I got it good and done. This is for everyone who wanted an update, and definitely for Remy, who will be enjoying this instead of betaing it. Therefore, if problems with it bother you, go talk to her about it. Haha, don't really bother her. Just leave reviews! You like it? Review! Hate it? Review. Think I'm stupid for writing a PWP (Porn With Plot), then TELL ME SO. Also, expect some different smut in the next chapter; you'll see who in a while. I'm working on chapter five, now, so...just hold your horses and don't read too fast~!**

**Love you all, _Lacey_.**


	5. That's The Way We Like To Fuck

**AN: Okay, so...you guys can go blame my dear Remy for kicking my butt into gear for this story. It will have an ending, thanks to her! Go shower her with loves! (if anyone reads this). Be expecting ten chapters total. I hope to actually get some REVIEWS on this story, at some point. I am also going to be taking REQUESTS for Christmas one-shots or poems from the fandoms I write for, so if there's something you'd like to see, or even just see more **_**of**_**, then you can ask for it in reviews to this story and others. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read all of this, and I thank you in advance for reading this story and REVIEWING. Because I love reviews. So review, ho's. :3**

**Warnings: Reno's POV, most likely an OOC Vincent, and odd functioning in ages.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: That's The Way We Like To Fuck**

I made my way up to the apartment like there was no real reason to rush, but I knew that I had someone well-versed in the art of Reno sitting on my bed. In my apartment, the _only _place to sit is the bed unless you chose the floor. It came as no surprise to me that Vin sat himself on the bed, one leg crossed over the other and hands folded in his lap when I entered the room. My lamp cast light on his body, but it hid that mysteriously pale face and those burning eyes; he must have sat there for a good twenty, maybe thirty minutes and he hasn't even turned on the television. So he's still as a stick in the mud, and from the look on his face, he's still some kind of lovesick puppy. I guess 'ruining' him still hadn't worked.

"Reno..." His voice is still quiet, as always, "What did you do today?" Oh shit, this again.

"Yanno...just hung with Rude an' Kadaj an' shit..." I'm sure he knows what that means, by now.

"What were you doing with Rude?" He knows, probably, that Kadaj screwed me into the wall seventh hour.

"We had a...date..." I'm sunk, now.

"And how did it go?" His voice is thin and a bit higher than usual.

"Teased me real good, then we went back to his place and fucked, then you texted." I'm pretty sure, though, that Vinny is always trying to limit me per night; he's so controlling. I don't think he'd let me spend a night without him unless I was away from home and turned off my phone. And then I would never hear the end of it after.

"Mm..." I can tell he's in a bad mood.

"It was nice...and he's so dominating. Took me face down, ass up." _Everyone_ knew I liked it that way. Even Vincent, who was never rough enough for my tastes. He could dominate if he really wanted to, of course, but he was always so gentle. At least my long-time friend knows how to please me. I'm tempted to call him and have him chase Vincent off. However, I'm caught off guard when lips suddenly slam into mine. I hadn't even seen him stand up!

I'm suddenly pinned to the bed beneath my previously gentle goth, loving every minute of his suddenly violent assault on my sex-starved body. For once in his life, he's being rough with me; probably some last-ditch effort to keep me 'with' him. However, I don't mind too much when I feel a hard grind into an area only _he_ knows likes the pierced cock he got for me. Clothes are flying and hips are rolling together, driving me nuts.

He's more pierced up than I am; he got things down with me as an excuse for a while, and it was sort of driving me up the wall. Nipples, hips, back, cock, balls, everything. He'd really let his piercings get out of control; he even had a fully-laced Corset. I think it makes him look elegant, personally; the others just prove he'd do anything for me. And while I love piercings, I can't say I love catching them and tearing them out. It's happened before. And, and did I mention his ears? Just little bits up there; it's all he shows in public.

Currently, those teeth are tugging hard at my own pierced nipples and all cohesive thought is ripped from my mind. I cry out, eyes shut as I ground my hips into his.

My phone starts ringing; I can tell it is Rude because of the song. Angel City's 'Love Me Right' hit my ears and I pushed away from Vincent, who looked put out as I stopped the tone at 'Hanging out with your male friends...'

"'ey, Pardner..." My voice sounds husky, "Whatcha need?"

"Just wanted to know if you need a ride to school tomorrow." He's so sweet. I check my calendar, because I'm sure I have an appointment tomorrow, I nod when I realize I'm right.

"Nah, I've got an appointment at six. Vin usually gives me a ride to those." I don't think he liked that answer, because he immediately replies in a gruff tone.

"I'll take you." Possessive much? "I'll even come stay the night with you."

"Oh, really?" I purr, and I can hear Vincent mutter a curse of some sort. "Alright, babe, get that fine ass over here." He dropped a 'see you in a minute' before he hung up, and I flipped my phone closed. "Kay, Vin. Rudie's comin' over for me and you needa jet. Unless you wanna get caught by the guy who sees me as his boyfriend and you as the ex..." This didn't seem to bother him, and I moved over, "Face it, Vin, he's takin' over and you can't do shit about it." He growls and his voice is a bit louder than usual.

"Reno, why didn't you turn him away?" I smirk.

"You're not as important as he is. He's been my best friend. Since pre-K," I point out, sneering a bit at the dropped jaw I receive.

"You've known me—"

"Since eighth grade. Pre-K wins." I grin and my phone buzzes.

_Which apartment?_

I lick my lips. "He's almost here, Vin. You better jet or he'll catch you." I can tell he's upset as he finally leaves.

_Number 465._

I hear Vincent's car start and leave, and Rude's arrive and cut off. When he knocks at the door, I open it and find him there with his fancy school bag and another backpack. He's serious about staying the night.

"Hey, pardner." I lick my lips again, "What made ya call?"

"I recognized Vincent's car once I got home and didn't want you to be in trouble with me tomorrow." he replies, leaning down and kissing me. "Feels like I called just in time." I'm purring when I feel his hand groping my crotch.

"Mm...'M not into him as much as he is me." I reply, mewling against his touch and leaning on him as he continues to drive me nuts.

"You should get a shower, Ren. I'm too tired to go again." He informs, and I nod. I kiss his lips nice and long, keeping his hand firmly pressed to my clothed erection. My hips ground into his palm, and I could tell he was in the mood but still too worn out when he pulled back at a particularly delicious moan. "Nnm...Reno, 'm sorry, but shower." He whispers, and I nod, for once taking orders from another human being.

Once naked and in the shower, water on warm, I sit down in the tub and let the water pool around me. My eyes slip closed and I pretend that my smooth, long fingers are his calloused, dark ones. Moans escape my throat and his name is creatively worked into a few of them. My hand starts at the base, loosely gripping it, and as it works higher, the hold gets tighter. Just being all over his palm was enough to nearly bring me off, and I guess I'll admit Vinny had me hard, too. I find myself spent after only five minutes, and then get to my actual shower.

I take the next twenty minutes washing my hair out, getting all of the long strands clean and clear of my shampoo. I use Herbal Essences Degunkify, and it leaves my head feeling cold; like someone sucked on a bunch of peppermints, ground them up and poured it on my head. I soon get out and towel off, walking out naked. I always sleep naked, but when I get out there, he's wearing black satin pajama bottoms.

"Reno...are you really gonna sleep like that?" I see his hand twitch as he speaks.

"Always sleep like this." I reply as I tie my long hair back up.

"But don't you usually have sex first?"

"Usually, but even when I don't, I sleep naked. Much more comfortable."

"Ahh...I see.." He rubs his goatee in thought and licks his lips, "Well....when did you start that?" Must be curious.

"I was like...thirteen or something. About the time I started fuckin'. Even if I didn't share a bed, I just got used to sleeping naked."

"...do you remember your first?" I sat on the bed beside him, moving to recline against the pillows leant up against the wall. They're big and fluffy, nice and comfy, but I don't think Rude has even gotten over my plush comforter and soft bed.

"Of course I do. After that I never wanted to not know what to do, so I practiced a lot." I shrug some, "Why?"

"Who was it?" He ignores my question.

"Umm...you'll hate me." I curl into his side once he lies down beside me. His pants feel amazing against my leg and soon I'm practically spooning him. One leg is draped over his thighs, knee against that monster in his pants.

"Just tell me, Ren." His sunglasses are on the table a few feet away, and I smile when those eyes close. I purr against him and close my own eyes.

"Fine. Rufus." I pause, "Rufus Shinra." His eyes pop open and he looks down on me, my own blue eyes on his face.

"What?" He whimpered a little.

"That's right. It's one of the reasons he can't really stand me." He shakes his head.

"I can't believe he would do that..." A pause, "He was about fourteen, right?"

"Mhm...He saw my sex appeal, I guess." Rude sighs and tugs the covers out from under us, covering us up and holding me close.

"And you never told me?"

"I...didn't know how to tell you, Ru." And I'm sincere about that. Rude has been my best friend since we could walk, talk and breathe at the same time; it was hard to say the man he protected from a gang or two had deflowered me. It was hard, even now. He seems to get me, though, and he nods slowly, kissing me gently.

"Night, Ren," he whispers, and I clap twice; every light in the apartment comes on. I clap two more times and they all go out.

"Night, Ru," I reply softly, and soon I hear him snoring lightly. It takes me a while to fall into slumber, head on his chest, the blood pounding in my ears matching the thudding of his heartbeat.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so, there's chapter five! Come back soon for chapter six! 8D Remember, Reviews are like catnip to my dog; something fun to chase around the house. :3333**


	6. I've Been Dying to Let You In

**AN: Okay, hi! Chapter six. I'm not going to apologize for this story, so shut up. Anonymous reviews are for pansies, and you know you are. Especially L. Whoever is a DN fan and leaves those kinds of stupid reviews needs to go play HIDE AND GO FUCK YOURSELF. Anyway, on with the chapter! 8D**

* * *

**Chapter Six: I've Been Dying To Let You In**

I always wake up early on weekdays; this morning I woke around four. I got up and made breakfast, but finding something edible in the fridge of someone who lives on fast food is hard. We end up with turkey bacon and eggs, because Reno refuses to eat pork belly. I even found some bread that lacked mold and made toast. Once I had everything in the underused oven to keep warm, I went and grabbed a quick shower. When I got out, I trimmed my goatee and headed out into the living/dining/bedroom, towel around my waist. See, Reno has a studio apartment, and above the kitchen table is a much better light and a mirror, so I, naturally, seek it out to finish with my goatee so I don't mess it up.

I hear Reno shift on the bed behind me and turn to look at him. By the look on his sleepy face, I can tell that he likes what he sees; he caught me before I even put on my precious sunglasses. He crawls out from under the warm covers and slinks to my side, skin on fire as he pushes his newly awakened member against the slit in the towel. These cotton monstrosities were made for Reno's think waist; not mine. I look like I'm wearing a long tea towel. He licks his lips and purrs, hips grinding a bit against my upper thigh. I know what he wants, but I'm hesitant to have him yowling at five am.

"Ren, eat first, then fuck." I whisper, and he pouts and flops back down on the bed, licking his lips and giving a high-pitched whine that makes his own ears twitch.

"Then feed mee?" Ah, so needy. I head back into the kitchenette and grab the food, dishing out enough and handing him the plate. He digs in immediately, and I'm glad I had taken the time to find the utensil drawer. He's shoveling it down, ripping into the bacon and toast like its his last meal. I'm eating quite a bit slower, when he looks up and catches my incredulous look and he grins wide.

"Sex, now?" I both can and can't believe him. I can because this is _Reno_ and I know him well; but I can't because he didn't give me time to eat and I'm starving. I continue to eat as slowly as I wish, and its difficult because when I sit on the bed (it's the only place to sit), he's on the floor, forcibly spreading my legs to get his head in my lap. His fingers stroke my inner thighs and his face nuzzles lovingly against the growing tent in my towel, and it doesn't really make for easy eating. I don't realize it until its too late, but he's been slowly, sneakily removing my towel, and when I find myself in his mouth, I moan loudly around my bite of cheesy eggs.

" R-ren..." I gasp, but he doesn't stop; he keeps pushing down until I'm all wrapped up in that sexy mouth of his. When it comes to Reno, I learned something this morning; sex always comes first; food ranks lower on the 'Reno Needs Scale'. "Re-ren..._stop_ a sec..." I whimper and he shifts those clouded blue eyes up at me. While he stops moving his head, he's still applying a light suction to my cock that it starts up throbbing in his mouth, my brain following suit. It's not so much a headache as it is a burning need to dominate him, but I glance at my half-eaten plate and whine.

" C-can I eat, please?" I try to sound authoritative, but when he purrs out a 'nuh-uh!' against the sensitive head of my cock, I realize that I must sound just as wanton as he feels. I half-expected that and I set my plate down. A long, _hard_ suck has me crying out and I grasp the wrinkled covers beneath me; I don't know when, but at some point that tongue ring was activated again and it was driving me crazy so early in the morning. He begins to bob his head slowly at first, soon moving at a quicker pace, until he totally stops moving, but I don't. He certainly wasn't unhappy about it, though; he moans loudly and only makes me move faster.

However, soon he pulls back and whimpers a little, "Rudie...f-fuck meeee~..." The way he simpers it out like that has me even harder (if that's possible) and I yank him up and shove him on the bed on his back.

"Prep or no?"

" Hurry up!" And I did; the towel had totally fallen off, by now, and we were both sure as Hell ready enough. Knowing he likes it rough, I slam into him suddenly, not even waiting for him to adjust to my length and girth before I'm plowing in over and over. I can tell he likes it, too; he's moaning and purring, mewling and yowling for me. The sensual _slap, slap, _slapping of skin on skin has me going as hard and fast as I can, because that musical sound coupled with his satisfied moans set my blood to boiling and my body on fire. I want to just crawl inside of him and please him forever. The thought of using Reno as underwear passed through my thoughts and I grinned; I don't notice until now that that he has cum, his half-hard cock and my chin, chest and stomach alike dripping in his release.

I soon realize that I've been on his prostate the past several good, hard strokes, and I'm soon only rolling my hips on it, and as he comes again, I'm soon to follow, blasting his prostate hard. I continue to move my hips until he's totally done and I am as well, and then I slowly pull out. He's at half-mast and I'm soon licking his pink nipples as I begin to stroke him. He's purring like a chainsaw, now, like any good kitty, and I am soon able to bring him off again; licking my hand clean while he busies himself with lapping at my cum-covered chest and stomach. What a good kitty; cleaning up his own mess.

After realizing what time it was (nearly 5:45), the both of us rush to get dressed and ready for school and the doctor. While he's frantically brushing his teeth, since I'm spurring him into motion, I'm shoveling down my food in a way reminiscent of Reno only about twenty minutes earlier. He's jamming on his shoes and I find my jacket, making sure it's mine before I move off and help him with his hair; he's wearing those goggles today, and he can never fix it right without my help. So needy. But I love it. After grappling with the clock for the past ten minutes, we're finally out the door and pounding down the steps to my car, and I finally ask what we're going for.

"Oh, yanno...just like...a thingy..." He didn't seem capable of figuring out the word so early in the morning.

"A check-up?"

"Yeah, onna those. Doc Evans calls it a screening."

"...screening...like...STD?" I must look worried because he places a hand on my knee and smiles gently.

"With my sexually active lifestyle, he has me come in every two months to be safe. I'm usually clean, so don't worry."

I honestly can't help worrying, though, and I shiver a little. He continues to be calm and kind of happy about the subject, but I can't calm my tapping fingers. He directs me to Rufus' father's hospital and we go to the basement. In the waiting area, we sit a while and he curls up on my lap for a catnap. I pet his ears while he purrs away happily until the nurse calls him back. I wait patiently as I can, reading through the old magazines' stale stories.

I've read more stories on parenting and babies by the time Reno comes out. He's got a cherry lollypop, but while he'd usually use it to get in my pants, he's just barely sucking on it. When I question him as we leave, he snaps at me and doesn't delve into anything more worth-while.

The car ride to school is more silent than I've _ever_ experienced with Reno.

"Ren...?" I offer softly, pulling into an abandoned lot.

"Rude, the fuck? We're gonna be late!" he growls, looking at me as though he isn't angry, but pleading me not to go into the situation in his head.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is fucking _wrong_ except we're gonna be late." I take this time to test something; my hand rubs over his sensitive ear and he hisses, bristles and backs away as much as possible. "G-get the fuck away from me."

"Aw, now, Kitty, you were begging for me to touch you earlier. What's got you so upset?" I can tell he's flustered when he yowls at me in annoyance.

"I can never fuck again without infecting people!"

"...aww, Kitty..." I simper, tugging him against me. "Whatcha got, babe?"

"..." He answers in a small voice, but I can't hear him over the hum of the engine, so I cut it.

"What?"

"H.I.V.!" He nearly yells, bristling against me again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so, I'm finally putting the plot in, guys! Yay? It's gonna be sad/fun from now on. It's like...I feel bad but I need to do this to this story. It's gonna be PWP instead of a GOOD PWP(Porn WITH Plot). :3 Anywayyyyyyy~ On to the next chapter. 3**


	7. Headstrong

**AN: Alright, all, so this is so seriously like, one of my favorite chapters, and yet it's not. I'm bad at writing fluff with a sex addict. I need Demyx for fluff scenes. ; He's so fluffy...he may get a story today, since I have finals and lots of extra time + LAPTOP AT SCHOOL! So...here on ensues the huge list of things for poor Remy to beta. I hope my poor fishie is ready for an onslaught of proof-reading. Much love to her!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Headstrong**

"Oh, baby!" He cries (Hey, Rude, your mother is showing), tugging my head down onto his chest and pinning it there. He's just lucky that my ears bend and don't hurt me. "I'm so sorry, Ren...but I know it wasn't me."

"I know, you're clean. I got information from a reliable souce." I sigh; I always get good info. "I don't know who did it, but I can't fuckin' believe this. I'm smarter than this." I always check for visible signs of sickness; maybe they weren't present.

"Ren, no one is able to beat HIV into submission."

I ignore him, "I...can't have sex anymore, Ru. If the disease doesn't kill me, the withdrawal will."

"Reno!" He says my name seriously. "I don't care if you're infected. I'll be yours if you'll be mine, and I'll mindlessly screw you into the walls at all hours of the night, whenever you want." He seems totally serious and I love it. "I promise."

I perk a bit and nuzzle my nose against his neck, inhaling his musky man-scent joyously. "I wouldn't be anyone else's." He smiles and presses a kiss to my lips.

"I'm yours forever." He whispers, making me purr. He moves us into the backseat and for once in my life, I'm content just cuddling and being cute with another human being. He whispers soft, loving words to me, warm breath on my ears making them twitch and swivel.

"Baby, I love you." I whisper, and he pulls back to look at me, holding me at arm's length; I've seen that expression once or twice before. He's shocked and awed and I lean up to kiss his lips. "Mmm...baby, I'm serious." I add, licking his nose. "I've never felt this way about anyone." I get a happy kiss in return once he got over his shock and we spent the next two hours snuggle up in the back, just enjoying each other's presence.

When we finally got to school, we seperated at my class and I had a fuzzy, foreign feeling tight in my chest. I sat in my usual seat, second to last and right before _his_ and curled my tail around my leg. I was nice and comfortable, until I got a paper-wad slammed against the back of my head. I caught it and stare back at Vincent a moment with an angry glare. He motions for me to read the note and my bedroom blues roll. I uncrumple the paper and smooth it out to read it.

_Reno, why are you late? Bad news? Did Rude make you walk? You should have stuck with me. Are you okay?_

_As much as I hate to admit it, he's worried about me too much, and I'm suspicious._

_I'm fine. Ru didn't make me walk. We cuddled. And he is now my boyfriend, despite me having HIV. He loves me and I love him, so back the fuck off._

I passed the note back over my shoulder after crumpling it back up and grin when it hits him in the face. I turn back to the teacher, actually trying to learn for the first time since eighth grade. He growls, at first, but then I hear a pained gasp; he immediately begins to scribble down a reply, but I never accept it. I don't want to hear his shit anymore, and by the time class was over, I run out the door for lunch and to escape Vincent. I'm lucky that I slam face-first into Rude's chest and am able to drag him off to the bathroom.

To be honest, for once since I had discovered it, I don't want sex. I don't know what it is I do want, other than to be locked away from Vincent. But once I lock the door, he begins to kiss at my ears and neck, and my stony defense against my monster sex drive crumbles like a sand castle under the brutal assault of the tide. A soft, low whine woks from my throat, my body surging forward to push flush against his, the front of his pants poking into my rapidly hardening crotch.

Another moan works from my lips and disguises one of his, and I stomp my foot, unsatisfied, which hits his and causes him to cry out; not the best way to extract the noises, but it's effective. His mouth is open and my tongue floods in, both hands reaching up to push his head down more into the rough kiss. My moan is caught in his throat, as those wandering hands work my shirt open. Those strong fingers wrap firmly around my nipples and twist, my back arches, a gasp off my lips and he takes control of the needy kiss, plunging his tongue down my throat; I love it.

Clothes are falling and I'm pinned to the door, just like yesterday. Now, I'm lifted up against the door and slammed into it, a loud cry on my lips. He slams that meaty appendage into me over and over again. I'm being abused in the best way possible; he's got my jugular beneath his teeth, leaving dark bruises and bright red marks in his wake.

Soon, he's tugging on my cock as well, and I feel myself approaching climax faster than I ever have before. I know that with each mark he leaves, he loves me that much more, and somehow it makes me feel that much better about it. I guess I've never felt like much more than a cheap whore with everyone, and feeling like I matter to someone who matters to me as well is lovely. I kiss him over and over, trying to sustain it with my inability to breathe that well. His searing push against my lips is like the kiss of life and I immediately suck in a deep breath of his own air, stealing it from him like a greedy drowning man.

The more he touches and loves me, the more I'm driven insane and I feel the need to warn him before I come, but all words formed on my lips die when my throat tries to vocalize them. I suddenly spill my hot seed all over his stomach, hips bucking up and forcing him to slam hard into my sweet spot, making me cry out loudly and spasm a few times extra. I can't believe I've never had an orgasm this amazing in all five years I've done this collectively. I should have come to Rude a long time ago; then maybe all of this would never have happened. I wouldn't have this and he wouldn't get infected to keep me happy. I just hope he can stay safe for the both of us; in case I do come down with something. The doc had explained to me all about what was going to happen and what this disease meant.

If I find out who—wait a second. Vincent. It's got to be Vincent. I've checked on everyone; he's the only one I haven't looked into lately, because I didn't figure he'd give me shit. Oh, man, next time I see him I'm gonna deck him in the face.

I'm too caught up in ideas of revenge that I don't notice for a bit that I'm being kissed again, and I push against him happily, cleaning us up gently with my fingers and tongue. Once we're dressed again, we unlock the door and begin out of the bathroom.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know. More sex and not much plot, but it will come in the next chapter. This is actually the last sex chapter of the story, I'm fairly sure, so just deal with one more. 3 It may be mentioned, but no more sex will be written out for this story. If that makes you stop reading, then I apologize.**

**Leave a review? Please? I'm begging for them. But try to be CONSTRUCTIVE. Don't just say the story sucks. Tell me what I can do to make it better. If you like it, tell me so! I don't mind quotes from the story or any of that! Just send me love/constructive criticism. Thank you, all!**


	8. It's Hard To Say

**Chapter: 8/10**

**Words: **

**AN: Okay, so, here's chapter eight. Almost done, guys! Reviews are much appreciated, but even if you're just reading this story, I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: It's Hard To Say**

As soon as we left the bathroom, Vincent appeared before us. He hovered over Reno, who was fairly pissed, now. Within moments, Reno had decked him in the face and stormed off to class without lunch. After he recovered, the goth before me rose to his feet and dusted himself off, looking at me worriedly.

"Rude...I have to talk to you." He tugged at my arm and gestured us back into the bathroom; must be something important and private. I follow him in, but stay very aware of my surroundings; what if he wants to try to get rid of me or something? I grit my teeth once we're locked in and half-expect Reno's usual sexual desire to plague him. It doesn't, for I hear a sigh as he sinks heavily against the door.

"Reno...has HIV, Rude." He whispers, and I nod.

"I was there when he went to the doctor." He looks up at me frantically.

"But you just—Rude! You could get it, too!" He coughed loudly from over-exerting his voice and I wince a little behind my sunglasses.

"I don't care if I get it, Vincent. I love him and I'm willing to suffer through it with him, to die for or with him, whatever happens first." I reply softly, looking down, hoping my sunglasses hide my eyes as well as usual.

"Rude…" Vincent looks down at the floor with a sad expression. "I gave it to him. I…haven't completely quit him, you know…I can't. I've just made sure to keep it quiet and not go so overboard with it that we get caught. I…got fed up with him leaving me for every man under the sun so I went out and…made sure that if he cheated on me again I would be able to combat it somehow…"

"So you purposely contracted HIV for him?" I get a solemn nod and sigh. "Vincent…you know that isn't right, don't you? You'll die for him, too, and he doesn't even like you all that much." He cringes as I point this out and I watch him shift a little uncertainly.

"I'd like to die for him. He's very important to me, whether I am to him or not. …Rude, I want you to know you're important to him. I…was over at his house last night. He kicked me out so you wouldn't find out."

"Maybe it means he cares about you…" I suggest, "I probably wouldn't have been very nice to you had I found you there." Even I could be possessive. He sighs a little and closes his eyes.

"You take good care of him. Promise me." But before I have a chance, he's moping off towards the Science hallway. I feel kind of bad, but at the same time…Reno's mine and he's conceded defeat. What could be better than this? …other than Reno not having to give me deadly diseases in order to keep him happy.

* * *

**AN: Alright, there was chapter eight. I know it's short but it was meant to be. I didn't know what more to really have them say. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. So Rare, So Hard to Find

**Chapter: 9/10**

**Words: 819**

**Warnings: Pity, fluff and sick!Reno, Reno POV, UNBETA'D**

**AN: I feel really bad about this chapter…it's kind of sad, but not as sad as chapter ten will be. I'm sorry guys. I know the story started out all happy and sexy…but I just felt it needed a good dose of drama. :3 So…if you hate me, sorry?**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: So Rare, So Hard to Find**

I'm layin' on Rude's bed when I wake up a few weeks after gettin' diagnosed. My whole body is sore and achy and not in the usual way. My head is poundin' and I feel like my brain is tryin' to bust out of my skull and run away somewhere warmer. I tug the cocoon of blankets tighter around me and close my eyes tighter, gracin' the pillow with my face and tryin' to hide. Rude has been up for a while, he's always an early riser, and he finally comes in to get me up and ready for the day.

"Ren? You okay?" I guess it's not every day that he gets to experience me feelin' this bad.

"I don' feel too good, pardner." I drawl, eyes clampin' shut and the pillow obscurin' my words. He moves over and wraps his arms around me, holding me tight to his chest.

"Are you sick? I can get the thermometer." He replies, genuine worry in his voice. I'm glad I ended up with Rude; Vincent was an ass if he gave this shit to me. I nod a little and close my eyes tighter, though I still scoot closer to him and push closer to his warmth. I don't really want him to leave me, but he's tryin' to get to the thermometer…and I weigh the pros and cons of this. Finally, I let him up and he returns as quickly as he can, and rolls me over to face him.

"Sheesh, Ren, you don't look so good." He hisses between his teeth like I look like some kind of monster.

"Thanks, babe…" I whimpered, blocking my blue eyes from the sun. It's at this point that I realize I can see his brilliant eyes; he isn't wearing his sunglasses, yet. I smile softly and rub at my eyes, yawning wide and snuggling into him. I notice that when I close my mouth again, there's something cold under my tongue. I shiver and attempt to get air through my nose, even if it's difficult.

After about a minute, the small machine beeps an odd tune and Rude pulls it from my lips.

"_Shit_, Reno!" He gasps, a hand flying to my forehead. "You're burning up…you've got a temp. of 102!" I simply stared at him and sighed a little.

"That's kind of stupid." I mumble, hand over my face. "I 'ate bein' sick." But I know I have no choice.

"I'll take care of you today." He decides and nods definitively. "Okay?"

"Will your momma letcha?" I tease, but I already know the answer. She's loved me for a long time, and now that she knows what's goin' on with us, she's even _more _protective of me. Which means Rude is permitted to be, as well. I smile a little as I realize this and snuggle up close to him. "I'm so cold, Rudie…" I whimper, closing my eyes again and purring up against him. My ears twitch a little and my tail works a little out from underneath the blankets to wrap around his wrist.

"I'll warm you up the best I can." His lips find my tail and a soft, yowled moan leaves me before I tug it away.

"I do-don't want sex, Rude. I'm not getting you sick with this, too. We'll have a never-ending bunch of missing school due to giving each other the same sickness." For once, I think I'm saying somethin' that makes sense. I think that's a point for Reno Logic. However, he's staring at me like I'm crazy.

"You sure, Ren? I don't mind, you know I'd do anything for you."

"I just want to sleep…" I reply, letting myself fall into a doze with him laying on top of me.

I wake up in an odd position; he's nuzzling against my crotch, which I find is rock hard, and I find myself shivering and pushing closer to him.

"R-ruuu~" I purr, unable to get past the first syllable as his mouth begins to drive me wild. I'm coughing and feverish, but I love every second of it; whatever strength I had left, he was sucking it out with that devilishly amazing mouth. No man should be able to make you feel so good, but he managed to make me feel better than anyone I have ever been with. And, that right there, is saying something. I'm swimming in ecstasy by the time he pulls back, his lips dribbling a little, and then he kisses me and I realize I must have died and gone to Heaven. My sexy partner…this _must_ be that place. There's no other way to describe the perfection in this moment, even if I'm still hurting dully and my body seems to throb beneath his.

"Y-you're so good to me." I purr, eyes fluttering.

"You deserve it, Kitten." He whispers back against my ear, closing those delicious eyes.

* * *

**AN: Alright, there's chapter nine! That means…we're ALMOST DONE. I plan to be done by tomorrow, or Monday at the **_**very latest**_**. While I'm back in my RudeReno muse, I plan on finishing this and possibly starting on a prequel to this, if enough people want it. I really don't think anyone is actually reading this, save for…one, maybe two people. But if you two want the prequel (all about Vincent and Reno), then just ask and you shall receive. :3**


	10. Sure Thing Falling

**Chapter: 10/10**

**Words: 1071**

**Warnings: Rude POV, possible OOC on Tseng and Rufus**

**AN: Okay, guys. Last chapter, WOO. Let's just see if we can end it how it should end. At least, how I decided it would end. 3 I hope you guys have sincerely enjoyed this story, and thatit was of some entertainment to you. I also want you to know that I wrote this chapter with my kitty ears on my head. :3 Also, I have decided to give Rufus ears, as well, because he'd be cute with them. :3 **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Sure Thing Falling**

When we got to school this morning, the whole student body was sent to the auditorium for extremely bad news. According to the principal, Vincent Valentine died last night at 12:34 am of AIDs. Reno and I shifted glances between each other, and he whispered in my ear.

"I didn' know he had _AIDs_, Ru…" He'd taken to calling me that. I sigh.

"He didn't tell me, either…maybe he wanted to die..?"

"Didn't he tell you he'd rather die over me than live without me or some shit?"

"Ren, it isn't shit if he _did_ die for you. I mean, it was kind of really stupid of him, but…it was his way of proving his undying love for you."

"…I'm pretty sure it died with him."

"Reno, are you so base that you don't believe there's something after this?" It was at this point that both of our attentions were sucked back to the principal and Reno's jaw went slack. Apparently, Vincent wrote a letter to us before he died.

"—And I want you to know that I did this for Reno. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone…but my plan failed, and now both he and Rude have what I had. I wish them the best…" The man paused, "And the rest is illegible."

The whole auditorium moved to focus on us, wide eyed and some red and puffy and angry-looking. Particularly from the group that had somewhat befriended Vincent. Reno clung to my arm and shrunk down for just a second; even he was caught up in the emotion that had filled the room. After a moment, though, he stood up, defiant.

"Yeah, bitches, he died for me. You know what? I didn't even like him all that much. He was a nuisance and he always got in my way."

"Maybe he did that because he loved you!" I swear that was Tifa.

"Maybe he didn't realize his love was _suffocating_ me. For the past few months, you guys have thought he quit me. No, he showed up at my house every night and slept with me, be it cleanly or with some sex that was never quite rough enough. He was a good guy, I know that much. But he made a stupid decision in order to keep something that was never his in the first place, and you guys are probably all going to blame it on me. But you know what? It isn't my fault that he wasn't the one for me. Rude, on the other hand, makes me happy, and while you all will blame me for Vinny's death, and the fact that he wasn't happy, well, frankly, I don't give a shit. I look out for myself and Rude; always have, always will. If you guys can't get that through your skulls, then boo me, throw shit at me, beat me up in the hallways, I don't care. I've got someone for my own, now, that can tame my lecherous beast inside and you know what? I'm fuckin' _happy_. So if you guys are gonna be immature assholes about it, then you all can just suck it." And with that, he gave a hip thrust and pointed to his crotch before dragging me out of the auditorium.

There is an eruption of boos as we leave, but Reno isn't set on that. He pauses and heads up onto the stage, pushing the principal and plopping me down on my rear beside him.

"You guys are insensitive. Don't you realize that we have it, too? We're gonna die because he couldn't get over me. So just shut up with your booing and calling _me_ insensitive. I care that he died! I'm not totally heartless. But isn't it good that I'm happy, now?" And with that he tugged me up and kissed me hard in front of everyone. The whole room is so silent that you can hear the light buzz of a cell phone in the background, at least on the top and back row. But then something happened that was totally unexpected.

Someone clapped. My eyes were closed and body preoccupied so I didn't catch who, but slowly more and more people began to clap until there were only a few who weren't. Soon, everyone had erupted in praise, it seemed, feeling much better about us. After the assembly, Reno headed off for his next class by himself, saying he could 'handle the bitches that don't like this'. I was approached by Tseng, who pushed Rufus in his wheel chair and stopped in front of me, blocking my path to Chemistry.

"Rude." He looks me over with dark eyes, Rufus looking down somewhere around our feet. "Are you sure you wish to do this? You know very well that Reno is infec—" I don't let him finish.

"Tseng, I appreciate that you are looking out for me, but this is what I want. He is what I want…I didn't realize it for a while, but he is. Just like you and Rufus. You know he's paralyzed from the waist down, and yet you stay with him, even if he is more work."

"But this is much more serious."

"I'm willing to die with him, and it's probably too late for me, anyway." I reply honestly, shrugging. "He's got a libido of a cat in heat even when he's not." They both look at me oddly, and Rufus' ears perked forward some.

"Tseng, drop it. If Rude thinks that this is what he wants, then let him live it. Do remember that you are devoted to me and I am unwell, as well. Sometimes things can conquer death and depression." Rufus spoke softly, capturing his lover's attention.

"Yes, Rufus." I always equate their relationship to more of a businesslike one; they have never really gotten out of it, but I know they care about one another. He pauses, though, before speaking again. "You should keep him on a short leash. We all know what he is capable of, and now he's the bane of every man in this school's existence."

"He's turned over a new leaf, Tseng. That's all I can say." And with that, I walk off and go straight to metal shop, moving in unannounced and kissing my lover on the head. Reno smiles at me and we share another kiss, and I know I've made the right decision.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I thought this could use a cute ending, so it's ending there. I think I'm going to work a little more on some RudeReno for a while and then see what it leaves me with. I can't access Fanfiction at school anymore without the teacher password. =3= So…we'll see what happens. I really want to post this right now, though. (10:32am on Friday, February 26, 2010) **

**Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this story to HotDemonofAButler, my Icy and Kitsu, and anyone else who liked it. Thank you for your kind comments!**


End file.
